Fatal Beauty
by Cephira
Summary: TRAD : Il avait la beauté pour attirer les humains et le pouvoir de drainer la vie, il était plus rapide, plus fort et le prédateur le plus mortel que le monde n'est jamais connut.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Harry

**Auteur :** kaza15zybo

**Résumé :** Il avait la beauté pour attirer les humains et le pouvoir de drainer la vie, il était plus rapide, plus fort et le prédateur le plus mortel que le monde n'est jamais connut.

**Genre:** Général

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements :** Slash (Relation HOMOSEXUEL !)

**Couple:** Harry / Edward

**Rating :** T

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **kaza15zybo**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J. K. Rowling**

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Harry est né lorsque la terre, la mer et le ciel étaient à peine créer.

Harry apparu à l'image de l'homme, bien que sa beauté fût sans égale, il garda l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans.

Il avait une taille svelte avec une peau blanche comme l'ivoire, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu le soleil, et sa peau était impeccablement parfaite, il possédait des pommettes hautes et des cheveux noirs, qui semblait faite d'un noire plus noire que l'encre, ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules, ses yeux en amande étaient d'un vert si perçant qu'ils brillaient.

Harry était éternel, il ne vieillissait pas et ne subissait aucun changement, il ne se posa jamais aucune question sur lui, car il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre comme lui.

Il vécut sur terre pendant des milliers d'années avant l'apparition des humains.

C'est durant cette époque, qu'Harry appris ses diverses capacités, comme sa peau impénétrable, sa force et sa vitesse étaient exceptionnel, il pouvait drainer la vie de tout être vivant qu'il soit humain ou animal par l'absorption de leurs énergies, juste par le toucher, et ce fut le seul moyen qu'il trouva pour apaiser sa faim.

Il pouvait manipuler l'eau, le vent, le feu et la glace à sa guise, il pouvait créer des tempêtes et faire trembler la terre par la seule volonté.

Harry pouvait également se transformer en l'animal de son choix, bien que toutes ses transformations aient les yeux vert vif.

Alors qu'il possédait encore de nombreux pouvoirs dont il ignorait l'existence.

Il vit l'évolution de l'homme, la façon dont les grognements primitifs devinrent les langues qui reflétèrent ceux d'aujourd'hui, l'immortel regarda comment l'homme construit de grandes civilisations à partir de rien.

Il erra sur l'immense étendue qui était la terre, sans rien d'autre que ses vêtements sur le dos qui étaient noires et simple, mais qui facilitait ses mouvements, et avec sa peau pâle cela semblait lui donner une faible lueur, allant d'une civilisation à une autre, il assista à la création et à la chute de chaque grande civilisation comme par exemple celle de l'Égypte, celle des Romains, des Grecs, des Incas et par chacun, il a appris tout ce qu'il ce qui lui était possible d'eux, il a appris à parlé toutes les langues, leurs religions et leur mode de vie, qu'il a trouvé intéressant, et il semblait avoir la capacité d'apprendre de grandes quantités d'informations.

Il ne parla jamais à quiconque de lui, car il savait qu'il n'était pas normal par rapport aux autres et les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses, si quelqu'un savait la vérité sur son passé.

C'est dans un pays que l'on appellera plus tard l'Afrique australe que cela tourna mal pour Harry, celui-ci vivait dans une forêt près d'un petit village, beaucoup d'animaux y vivaient.

Harry rencontra un beau jeune homme, il était assez grand, il avait un plus que respectable 6 pieds 3 pouces (1.90m) et avait environ 19 ans.

Sur son épaule reposait une longue, et droite, queues de cheval de cheveux de jais dont la base était le bas de son cou, son nom a été Nkosana (qui signifie «prince» en langue xhosa.).

Il était le fils du chef de village à proximité.

Nkosana s'éprit d'Harry dès la première fois qu'il l'aperçut, il retourna à son village, et parla à ses amis et à tout le monde de la belle créature qui vivait dans les bois, de sa peau pâle comme la lune quand elle brillait, de ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit et de ses yeux vert plus vert que l'herbe fraîche.

La beauté d'Harry attira Nkosana attirés, et il suivait Harry dans la forêt, en dépit des avertissements des autres villageois de rester à l'écart d'une telle créature, comme il le suivait en gardant une distance respectable pour l'admirer de loin.

Un jour, Nkosana alla dans la forêt et n'en sortit jamais.

Le chef envoya neuf guerriers dans la forêt pour rechercher son fils, alors ils trouvèrent le corps de Nkosana, il était nu et avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage, il n'avait aucune blessure à part une perforation dans le cou.

Le chef affligé par la perte de son fils et raconta ce qui s'était passé afin de la transmettre aux générations futures, dans le cas où la belle créature pale aux yeux émeraudes revenait pour enchanter et piéger d'autres villageois.

Après ce qui s'était passé avec Nkosana, Harry avait pris la fuite.

Il était choqué et confus d'avoir perdu le contrôle, il ne l'avait jamais perdu auparavant, il donnait à Nkosana ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps, après tout, comment ne pouvait-il pas remarqué le jeune homme, qui le suivait sans arrêt pendant des mois, et Bien sûr, il avait ses propres besoins aussi.

Quand il fut près du paroxysme, il avait senti l'envie de le mordre et quand il le fit, il eu l'impression de boire le vin le plus doux qu'il ait jamais goûté, le sang était plein de vie et il n'avait d'autre option que de boire.

Harry se sentait un peu dégoûté de lui-même parce qu'il l'avait mordu au moment même où Nkosana avait atteint la fin de sa jouissance, et ce fut ceux qui causa la libération d'Harry.

Quand Harry se releva et regarda le visage de Nkosana, il put voir le sourire de béatitude sur son visage et c'est alors qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il était un vrai monstre.

Il avait la beauté pour attirer les gens, et le pouvoir de drainer la vie de leurs corps, il était le plus rapide, le plus fort et le prédateur le plus mortel au monde que est connut.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

_Salut c'est ma première fanfic, je sais que c'est un mauvais titre, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment nommer cette fic, donc j'ai fait simple en l'appelant Harry pour le moment, de plus il va y avoir des slashs, si vous des suggestions, elles sont les bienvenues :P_

_J'ai essayé de mettre le contexte dans ce prologue, alors il est très important, donc si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire qui pourrait améliorer mon écriture, j'aimerait avoir son avis, il ne suffit pas de dire que c'est nul et de me dire de le jeter aux ordures, je veux que vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous ne l'aimer pas ou quoi que se soit d'autre._

_Non, mais sérieusement c'est mon premier essaie. _

_Ce sera un slash FIC (relation homosexuel), qui est également ma première fic de ce genre, donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de grand lemon, mais on ne sait jamais. Alors s'il vous plaît lisez ma fanfic, et donner moi votre avis._

_Eh bien, je fais un long discours lol. _

_kaza15zybo _

**Note de la traductrice (moi XD) :**

Alors voici une autre fanfic que j'ai aimé et dont j'ai demandé la permission de traduire en français.

Si vous voulez donner des suggestions à l'auteur pour l'histoire

Laisser lui une Review sur le lien d'origine de la fanfic

.net/s/5700018/1/Harry

Voici le lien de ce chapitre sur mon blog, où j'ai mis une photo montage que j'ai fait de comment je vois à peu près Harry dans cette fic

Ne vous étonner pas de pas trop voir de différence sur la photo, je n'ai pas fait grand chose c'est plus de la retouche que du montage.

cephira skyrock com/2775462796-Harry-Prologue html

à bientôt

et REVIEW PLEASE !!!

PS: dans le lien pour voir le montage il y a des espaces, comblait les par un point pour chaque espace


	2. Chapter 2

Salut !

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, cela m'a fait très plaisir

Cependant je le répète, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfic, j'en suis juste la traductrice,

parce que dans certaine reviews que j'ai lut, j'ai eu l'impression que l'on croyait que j'étais l'auteur

et sa me gène beaucoup.

Si je n'ai pas été assez claire dans le prologue je suis désolé

Alors si vous voulez faire des suggestions à l'auteur pour son histoire faite le svp sur le lien d'origine de la fanfic

que voici http://www .fanfiction .net/s/5700018/1/Harry

il suffit de retirer les espace sur le lien et de faire un copier/coller

pour tes suggestions de titre pour cette fanfic tenshihouou je les envoyés à kaza15zybo

Bonne lecture !!!

**Titre :** Harry

**Auteur :** kaza15zybo

**Résumé :** Il avait la beauté pour attirer les humains et le pouvoir de drainer la vie, il était plus rapide, plus fort et le prédateur le plus mortel que le monde n'est jamais connut.

**Genre:** Général

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements :** Slash (Relation HOMOSEXUEL !)

**Couple:** Harry / Edward

**Rating :** T

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **kaza15zybo**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Harry marchait dans les ténèbres d'un labyrinthe souterrain, qui le conduisait dans la maison de ses enfants, il captura alors le doux parfum d'un humain, et de l'odeur de quatre vampire.

Plus il marchait, plus c'était profond et enfin il atteint le bout du tunnel, passant à travers par la petite porte de fer forgé, il continua et poussa une autre porte, en bois cette fois-ci, et qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Il pouvait voir les changements qu'ils avaient apportés à l'endroit par rapport à la dernière fois qu'il était venu, il ya de nombreuses années de cela, le plancher en bois a été remplacée par un tapis gris industriel, les murs de pierre qu'il y avait autrefois était maintenant lisses et peint en blanc, il y avait des tubes fluorescents suspendus au-dessus de sa tête, en les regardant il secoua la tête et poussa un soupir.

Il préférait plus le vieux style, mais les temps ont changé et il faut s'y accommodé.

Il a continué d'avancé dans le couloir, en suivant l'odeur qu'il avait senti plutôt quand il était dans l'ascenseur, il se demandait comment ses enfants réagiraient à sa visite, sa dernière visite remonte à deux millénaires, et depuis il avait passé son temps à voyager et en prenant soin de ses autres enfants, c'était ce qu'ils étaient pour lui, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui de savoir si c'était lui qui les avait transformé ou pas, mais il ressentait se besoin de jouer de père, le père de sa race, de leurs enseignait les règles qu'il avait enseigner aux trois frères de la Volturi, de sorte qu'ils ne se fassent jamais découverts par les humains, il n'avait jamais pensé que ses trois enfants, deviendraient les dirigeants officieux de sa race, ils sont même aller plus loin en créant une garde, même si c'était une bonne idée à l'époque, Aro et Caius sont devenus des assoiffés du pouvoir au cours des derniers siècles, et le pauvre Marcus n'a jamais été le même après la perte de Didyme.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie de l'ascenseur, lui signalant que l'ascenseur était arrivé.

L'attente dans l'ascenseur fut relativement courte, quand il en sorti, il était dans un salle ressemblant à une aire de réception, il entendit le soupir surpris venant d'un homme qui se trouvait derrière le bureau de la réceptionniste, il observa l'homme pendant presque une seconde, avant de regardé la femme, qui était assez grande, et avait une paire de yeux verts couleur menthe avait un teint sombre, elle était jolie pour une humaine.

Bien qu'il modère le fait que des femmes humaines travaillent avec des vampires, il ignora les appels des réceptionnistes, et continua à avancer, il claqua les portes aux nez des réceptionnistes hystérique, il rentra dans ce qui semblait être une seconde salle de réception, il continua son avancer dans le couloir jusqu'à arriver devant des portes en or, où les odeurs qu'il avait senti précédemment s'étaient arrêter.

Il se demanda pendant une seconde où est-ce qu'ils étaient allés quand il a remarqua qu'il semblait y avoir un écart entre le bois et les murs, il y glissa ses doigts, et poussa le panneau de bois un peu plus loin, derrière elle il y avait une porte, Harry se sentit agacer par tout le chemin qu'il devait faire pour atteindre les trois frères.

Harry ouvrit la porte et se précipita dans l'ombre de la salle, il regardait ce qui se passait ici, celle qu'il devinait être la petite Jane souriait en voyant un vampire se tordre de douleur sur le sol, cependant aucun son n'échappait de celui torturé.

La salle, les autres regardaient la scène avec peu d'intérêt et d'autres l'observaient avec une joie écœurante, surtout Caius qui semblait prendre du plaisir en voyant la douleur du vampire à terre.

Il vit la jeune fille humaine, à côté de la vampire qui ressemblait à un lutin, crié d'"Arrêtez!"

Et elle se plaça entre le vampire torturé et Jane, au même moment, la vampire qui ressemblait à un lutin entoura de ses bras l'humaine.

Son regard dérivé ensuite sur les yeux d'Aro qui observait tout avec un vif intérêt, il ne s'était pas encore fait remarquer.

Aro demanda à Jane d'arrêter, celle-ci inclina de la tête à l'humaine.

Il y vu la méchanceté dans les petits yeux de Jane quand elle regarda l'humaine, la fille ne remarqua même pas, quand Jane dirigea son pouvoir sur elle.

Il regarda comment le pouvoir rouge fade de Jane sortait, il savait qu'il était le seul à voir comment la fillette utilisait son pouvoir, et il savait qu'il pouvait arrêter son pouvoir, mais il éprouvait une certaine curiosité, il voulait savoir ce qui les intéressaient chez l'humaine, et quand il vit le bleu scintillant qui semblait couler sur la peau de l'humaine qu'il comprit, alors la jeune fille avait le pouvoir de créer un bouclier, et un puissant bouclier à ce qu'il pouvait voir, quand le pouvoir de Jane rencontrait le bouclier bleu scintillant, le pouvoir de torture n'avait aucun effet.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire qui fit se tourner vers lui toutes les personnes présentes, et il entendit trois hoquets qu'il savait appartenir à Aro, Caïus et Marcus.

« Alors, c'est ce que vous faites maintenant les enfants, vous étudiez les humains qui ont de bonne capacité pour votre garde? » Demanda Harry, quand il sorti de la pénombre de la chambre, et il entendit un concert collectif de hoquets quand ils le virent.

Pour eux il était la créature la plus étonnante qu'ils ont vue dans leurs vies.

Il avait l'air d'avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, mais la puissance émanait de lui.

Il avait une taille svelte avec une peau blanche comme l'ivoire, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu le soleil, et sa peau était impeccablement parfaite, il possédait des pommettes hautes et des cheveux noirs, qui semblait faite d'un noire plus noire que l'encre, ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules, ses yeux en amande étaient d'un vert si perçant qu'ils brillaient, ils brillaient du savoir acquis avec l'âge, âge que son corps ne montrait pas.

Aro fut le premier à sortir de sa léthargie

« Harrison ... » Commença Aro avant de se taire quand ladite personne leva un sourcil.

Caius et Marcus étaient maintenant raide, assis sur leur trône, ce que Marcus dit ensuite, attira l'attention de tous dans la chambre sur le dénommé «Harrison» qui était étonné et amusé.

« Père ... »

« Mon nom est Harry maintenant »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

_Salut,_

_Pour ce premier chapitre j'ai eu beaucoup de commentaire, alors je suis vraiment contente, mais j'espère tout de même en avoir plus pour ce chapitre._

_Alors, je ne sais pas trop qui va être avec qui, mais il y aura un Harry / Carlisle, Esme n'existera peut être pas laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en penser. _

_Dans ce deuxième chapitre s'est l'introduction d'Harry chez les vampires. _

_Eh bien, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, je vais commencer le troisième chapitre maintenant. _

_Vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir, alors svp n'hésiter pas à mon laisser_

_Eh bien, une fois de plus je parle trop, _

_Bye! _

_kaza15zybo _

**Note de la traductrice (moi XD) :**

Alors je viens de finir de traduire ce premier chapitre d'Harry

J'espère que vous aimez

Ah, oui dès le prochain chapitre je changerais le titre de cette fanfic

L'auteur m'a envoyé un message hier, pour me dire qu'elle allait changer le titre

Le nouveau titre est donc

….

_Roulement de tambour_

….

**Fatal beauty**

Sa veut dire Beauté mortelle

Donc un gros merci pour ce titre à tenshihouou de la part de l'auteur kaza15zybo et moi

Bye

Cephira

PS : REVIEWS PLEASE !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Harry ou Fatal Beauty

**Auteur :** kaza15zybo

**Résumé :** Il avait la beauté pour attirer les humains et le pouvoir de drainer la vie, il était plus rapide, plus fort et le prédateur le plus mortel que le monde n'est jamais connut.

**Genre:** Général

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements :** Slash (Relation HOMOSEXUEL !)

**Couple:** Harry / Edward

**Rating :** T

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **kaza15zybo**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J. K. Rowling**

**Note :** Les pensées sont en _italique _et les paroles entre « … »

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Caius et Marcus étaient maintenant raide, assis sur leur trône, ce que Marcus dit ensuite, attira l'attention de tous dans la chambre sur le dénommé «Harrison» qui était étonné et amusé.

« Père ... »

« Mon nom est Harry maintenant »

…

« Harry ? » Demanda Aro après quelques secondes, dans son ton on pouvait percevoir un léger doute.

« Oui, Harry ! »

Celui-ci poussa un soupir, et continua

« Les temps ont changé, et Harrison faisait trop ancien pour quelqu'un comme moi qui parait aussi jeune. J'avais besoin d'un nouveau nom, mais depuis quand avez-vous commencé à m'appeler par mon prénom Aro et non par le titre que vous m'avez donné après que je vous ais changé ? »

Aro fléchit légèrement la tête en signe d'excuses.

Après cela son attention se tourna vers la jeune humaine, qui regardait avec les yeux ruisselant de larme le vampire torturé.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la jeune fille était ordinaire, ses cheveux étaient de couleur brune, ses yeux étaient d'un brun terne au milieu de ses larmes, et elle avait une peau pâle d'un teint maladif.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle mais s'arrêta au grognement de vampire qui était torturé il y a encore quelque seconde.

Harry grogna en retour pour forcer le plus jeune vampire à se plier.

Etant plus rapide que tous les autres vampires, Harry était déjà à trente centimètres de la jeune fille et la regardait intensément.

« Quel est ton nom mon enfant? » Murmura doucement Harry, les yeux perdant de leur intensité.

« B-Bella. » Bégaya-t-elle à peine plus, mais Harry clairement.

Il l'étudia pendant quelques secondes de plus avant de tourner son regard sur les deux vampires qui se tenait à côté d'elle, c'est quand il remarqua leurs yeux, qu'il arbora un air d'appréciation et un de ces rares sourires.

_Ils se nourrissent d'animaux_, pensa-t-il avec amusement

_Comme c'est intrigant._ L'homme vampire était à moitié nu, seulement vêtu d'une paire de jeans sales, qui avait l'air d'avoir bien besoin d'un lavage, ses cheveux était de couleur cuivre et ses yeux étaient doré foncé lui indiquant la nécessité pour lui d'aller à la chasse, son pouvoir était de couleur verte, son pouvoir pulsés à travers lui avant de touché les personne et de revenir à lui.

Harry était curieux, il n'avait jamais vu un pouvoir comme celui-là, c'était comme un sonar qui envoyait un signal et recevait des informations en retour.

Le petit lutin était une petite vampire, ses cheveux noirs étaient hérissés en pointes dans de différent angle et ses yeux étaient des ambres lumineux.

« Puis-je vous demander quels sont vos noms ? »

Ce fut la femme vampire qui lui répondit.

« Mon nom est Alice Cullen et voici mon frère, Edward Cullen. » Sa voix ressemblait à celle d'un ange, comme la voix de la plupart des vampires.

Etant la seul personne capable de voir le brouillard brumeux qui l'entourait, il leva un sourcil de choc.

« Eh bien, en voila une surprise, un voyant. »

Quand a remarqua son regard interloqué, il lui expliqua : « Je n'ai rencontré qu'une seule personne avec un cadeau comme le votre en de nombreuses années de vie, c'était dans les premières années de la création de Rome, son nom était Luna, nommé ainsi d'après la déesse de la lune, elle était vénérée comme un oracle, les gens pensaient qu'elle était un cadeau des dieux. »

Harry lâcha un petit gloussement et un petit sourire orna son visage.

Son sourire disparu soudainement dans la seconde qui suivit

« Pourquoi avez-vous révélé notre secret à une humaine? » Il n'y avait pas de colère dans son ton, on y percevait qu'un soupçon de froideur.

Edward fis un pas en avant.

« C'est ma compagne » dit-il avec suffisamment d'émotion qu'on aurait put le croire, mais Harry savais que cela n'était pas vrai, ça sonnait comme s'il essayait de se persuader d'y croire.

« Ne me mens pas, je sais qu'elle n'est pas votre compagne, vous ressentait quelque chose c'est vrai, mais il y a aussi autre chose qui vous attire en elle, Edward ? » Parla fortement Harry.

Caius bondit presque de son trône, pour répondre à la question de son père

« Peut-être pourrais-je vous éclairer Père, Isabelle est la chanteuse d'Edward. Si ce misérable vampire n'avait pas nié ses instincts naturels, nous n'aurions pas eux ce problème en face de nous aujourd'hui, ils doivent mourir pour avoir enfreint les règles. » Cracha-t-il avec haine.

Harry se tourna vicieusement vers Caius

« Tiens ta langue Caius ou je serai obligé de te l'arracher, et je ne vous demande pas votre avis sur ce sujet !» Caius se rassis avec la mâchoire et les poings douloureusement serrés de colère.

« Caïus dit-il vrai Edward, elle est votre chanteuse ? Mais ce n'est pas cette raison qui explique votre fascination, n'est-ce pas Edward » Harry parlait en connaissance de cause, il pouvait voir l'onde de pouvoir verte d'Edwards se déferlé sur Bella et n'avoir aucune réponse en retour.

Bella regarda Edward avec un petit espoir dans les yeux

_Je dois lui dire._

Elle sanglota mentalement

_Je l'ai aimé mais il est parti, je dois partir_.

Bella se tourna de façon à être en face d'Edward, et fit un pas vers lui.

« Edward, j'ai besoin de te parler .... quand tu es parti » commença-t-elle en mâchonnant ses lèvres abimés.

Edward ne pouvait pas nier qu'un grande parti de sa fascination pour Bella était due au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans son esprit, et de son parfum, mais il savait qu'il pouvait aussi imaginer une vie stable avec elle, et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle était bien de l'amour, mais ils n'étaient tout simplement pas assez forte.

Il leva les yeux pour observer ces yeux verts brillants de cet étranger, qui détraquaient ses instincts et qui pouvait très bien lire en lui, Edward ressentait une sorte de mélange de haine et de reconnaissance pour cet homme, qui les avaient amenés à ne plus se cacher mais à se dire la vérité sur leurs sentiment.

« Oui, c'est vrai j'ai commencé à la voir parce que j'étais accro à son parfum et par l'énigme qu'elle représentait pour moi, car je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées »

Puis il se tourna vers Bella.

« Mais je t'aimerais pour toujours, rien ne pourra changer cela. » Dit-il avec un peu d'espoir dans sa voix.

Bella se détourna du visage d'Edward où elle pouvait voir l'espoir.

« Je suis désolé Edward mais je ne peux pas, je t'aime et tu seras toujours dans une partit de mon cœur. »

Sa voix se cassa un peu plus quand elle continua: « tu es mon premier amour, mon premier petit ami, mais j'ai grandi pendant que tu étais parti. Je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie entière à m'apitoyer sur le fait que tu m'es laissé et m'a brisé le cœur. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir la douleur dans les yeux de Charlie, à chaque fois qu'il me voyait. » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux au moment où elle avait fini de parler.

Edward en état de choc regarda Bella, il ressentit une douleur dans sa poitrine.

« Qui est-ce ? » Lui dit-il d'une voix douloureuse.

«Son nom est Jacob Black, il vit dans la réserve. Il m'a aidé à faire face après ton départ ... il était gentil avec moi, Edward. Il m'a refait prendre gout à la vie, j'espère que vous pouvez comprendre. »

Harry se racla la gorge, ne permettant pas à Edward de répondre à Bella, et également pour leurs faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas seul.

Il réfléchit sur ce qu'il allait faire quand il entendu murmure du vent

« Danger ... la Fille ... Maison ... Vampire » Il ferma les yeux et chercha dans le vent la source de ce danger, et il put voir l'image d'une chevelure rouge feu.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et regarda direction de la jeune fille humaine.

_Tous ses problèmes à cause d'une humaine_, il poussa un soupir.

« Bella, connaissez-vous un vampire aux cheveux rouge vif ? »

« Victoria ? » Demanda faiblement Bella, tout en se tournant vers le visage d'Harry.

« Elle est après moi, son compagnon était un chasseur et il a commencé à me traquer l'année dernière. Les Cullen sont arrivé juste à temps pour me sauver et l'ont tué ».

Harry acquiesça, avec une expression pensive sur le visage.

« Vous êtes en danger, elle on a après vous, le vent me l'a murmuré. » Caius semblait prêt à protester contre le _Rentré chez vous _qu'Harry allait dire, celui-ci leva la main pour le faire taire, ce qu'il fit avec un rictus sur le visage.

Il se tourna vers Edward et Alice.

« Votre Clan devra être punis pour avoir révélé notre existence à un humain. » Déclara Harry d'un ton grave.

Puis il ajouta : « Je vous permettrais de rentré chez vous, mais je viens avec vous. »

Edouard et Alice furent à la fois soulagé et en même temps inquiet quand il dit cela.

« Vous aurez besoin de mon aide avec cette Victoria si vous voulez que l'humaine soit en sécurité, votre famille m'intrigue également, une famille de vampire choisissent de se nourrir des animaux plutôt que des humains, c'est vraiment très altruiste. »

Il commença à marcher vers la porte de la salle, et la tenue ouverte comme un portier, choquant l'humaine et inquiéta vivement les deux vampires, avant qu'Harry ne rebrousse chemin pour donner un regard polaire aux trois frères et aux autres vampires dans la salle.

« Je traiterais de votre cas à tous les trois quand je me serais occuper de celui de l'humaine » Dit-il d'une voix froide comme la glace, qui envoya un frisson dans le dos de chaque vampire présent dans la chambre.

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Salut tout le monde,_

_Hey voila le deuxième chapitre de fini, j'espère que vous apprécierais._

_J'ai aussi été informé par Céphira des suggestions de titre par tenshihouou, et j'ai décider de renommer cette histoire Fatal Beauty (Beauté mortelle en français) _

_Alors je voudrais tout simplement tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires. _

_IisMe lorsque j'ai lu ta review ça m'a fait rire, cependant Bella ne va pas mourir, elle va être un personnage centrale comme c'est après elle que Victoria cours pendant après les deux tomes de la saga Twilight. _

_Faire de Bella une chienne homophobe ne fait pas partie de mes plans, car c'est pas du tout son caractère. _

_J'ai créé un sondage, sur ma page de profil, pour voir qui vous voulez voir avec Harry. _

_Les deux choix possibles sont: _

_-Carlisle _

_- Edward _

_Le scrutin sera clos dans deux ou trois jours. _

_Voter vite parce que je ne reçois en général que du Edward / Harry et du Harry / Carlisle en vote à peu près égale et j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir votre avis pour le chapitre trois, c'est pour mon scénario, c'est très important alors voter s'il vous plaît! _

_Ah oui pour les lecteurs français donnez moi vos avis dans votre langue maternelle, Cephira les traduira pour moi. _

_S'il vous plaît lâcher des reviews après avoir lu ce chapitre !_

_kaza15zybo_

**Note de la traductrice (moi XD) :**

Coucou,

Alors je viens de finir la traduction de ce chapitre en express pour vous pour que vous puissiez bénéficier du sondage.

Lâcher vite votre avis sur qui sera avec Harry pour que je puisse envoyer les votes à kaza15zybo

Je rappelle que les deux compagnons possibles d'Harry dans cette fanfic sont :

-Carlisle

-Edward

Ah oui, pour les commentaires

Essayer de les faires les plus courts possible svp

J'ai un peu peur d'être déborder dans les prochains jours

Avec la traduction du dernier chapitre sortie de Childe of Destruction et les épreuves du Bac Blanc qui vont commencer, je risque d'être surchargé.

Alors Gomen ^^' au lecteur de cette fanfic.

Le prochain chapitre de Fatal Beauty n'est pas pour un bon moment je pense.

L'auteur ne l'a pas encore écrit et le temps que je trouve le temps de le traduire quand il sortira

Prendra un certain temps.

A bientôt

Cephira


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Fatal Beauty

**Auteur :** kaza15zybo

**Résumé :** Il avait la beauté pour attirer les humains et le pouvoir de drainer la vie, il était plus rapide, plus fort et le prédateur le plus mortel que le monde n'est jamais connut.

**Genre:** Général

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements :** Slash (Relation HOMOSEXUEL !)

**Couple:** Harry / Edward

**Rating :** T

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **kaza15zybo**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J. K. Rowling**

**Note :** Les pensées sont en _italique _et les paroles entre « … »

**Chapitre 3**

_Il commença à marcher vers la porte de la salle, et la tenue ouverte comme un portier, choquant l'humaine et inquiéta vivement les deux vampires, avant qu'Harry ne rebrousse chemin pour donner un regard polaire aux trois frères et aux autres vampires dans la salle._

_« Je traiterais de votre cas à tous les trois quand je me serais occuper de celui de l'humaine » Dit-il d'une voix froide comme la glace, qui envoya un frisson dans le dos de chaque vampire présent dans la chambre. _

…

Harry s'assit et regarda par le hublot de l'avion, en cherchant dans ses souvenirs s'il avait déjà été dans une situation similaire à celle-ci dans sa longue existence.

Il regarda à sa gauche, où Alice avait les yeux fermés comme si elle dormait avec une paire d'écouteurs dans les oreilles où aucune musique n'y jouait.

Edward était assis à côté d'elle, et caressait les cheveux de Bella, qui était actuellement assoupie sur son épaule.

« Non, jamais de journée aussi ennuyeuse. » Conclut-il avec un peu de sarcasme.

Du siège avant de la voiture d'Edward, Harry regarda autour de la petite ville de Forks.

« Alors, c'est ça Forks ? » Demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil, les mains d'Edward se crispèrent sur le volant à cette remarque.

« C'est ici la maison pour l'instant. » Contra Alice appuyer sur dossier de son siège, le ton de sa voix montrait son indignation et par la même occasion celle de son frère à la question d'Harry.

Harry se tourna vers elle, avec un léger sourire sur son visage

« Ce n'était pas une insulte ma chère, c'est juste pittoresques... » Lâcha-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos et faire face à la voiture.

« Bien qu'il soit parfait pour les Vampires de vivre ici, compte tenu des conditions météorologiques. » Dit-il en regardant le ciel gris nuageux.

« Votre père a choisi cette endroit avec beaucoup de sagesse. »

« Nous devons y aller, le père de Bella est probablement très inquiet pour elle. » Dit Edward, en regardant Bella dans son rétroviseur, elle semblait avoir besoin de beaucoup sommeil.

Harry fredonna avec accord.

Après cela Edward appuya sur l'accélérateur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez Bella.

Bella ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir prise de panique en voyant sa maison, la culpabilité commença à inonder son corps et sa respiration devint plus rapide, Alice posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Bella calmer toi, tout ira bien, crois-moi. » Et elle souligna son affirmation par un hochement de tête vers la personne derrière la fenêtre de la maison.

Bella se retourna et il vit Charlie à la fenêtre, elle prit une profonde inspiration, se retourna et ouvrit la portière de la voiture, et lutta pour se stabilisé avec ses deux pieds fatigués, enfin elle se mit à marcher lentement vers la porte d'entrée, et s'arrêta en entendant la portière de la voiture s'ouvrir derrière elle.

« Bella attend... » Edward marcha jusqu'à Bella et mis ses mains dans ses poches.

Bella se tourna vers lui et croisa les bras.

« Alors, que faisons-nous à partir de maintenant ? » Demanda Edward voix basse, tout en traînant les pieds conscient du fait que Charlie le fixait depuis la fenêtre.

« Edward, les choses ont beaucoup changé, mais tu sais que je t'aime toujours, mais plus de la même façon qu'avant... » Elle traîna alors faiblement les pieds, ne savons plus quoi dire de cette situation.

« Bella, je suis désolé pour la façon dont je t'ai quitté, et pour le fait de t'avoir autant blessé. »

« J'ai fait le con, et je comprendrais que tu es trouvé quelqu'un qui te mérite et que tu aimes contre vent et marée. » Commença t-il en riant faussement.

« Mon plan a fait effet, et maintenant, je ne le regrette pas. » Finit-il dans un murmure.

« Je t'aimerai toujours, toi et le reste de ta famille, mais maintenant j'ai changé Edward et enfin de compte je pense que c'est pour le mieux, pour nous deux. » Expliqua Bella, juste avant qu'elle n'entende la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle.

« ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! » Cria Charlie.

« Ramène tes fesses ici et maintenant, tu as beaucoup d'explications à fournir surtout celle que tu as oublié de me donner ! »

« Papa, je suis là dans deux minutes. » Le claquement de la porte fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtenu.

Edward se dirigea vers Bella et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je ne te blâme pas. » Murmura-t-il avec un air faux, ce fut la seule chose qu'elle ressentit de lui alors, avant qu'Edward ne disparaisse.

Poussant un soupir, Bella entra dans le confort chaleureux de sa maison, prête à faire face à la colère de Charlie.

Alice vit Edward embrassé Bella, avant de s'enfuir.

Elle poussa un soupir et monta sur le siège avant.

« Je suppose qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison. » Dit-elle tout en se tournant vers Harry, qui avait une expression amusé sur le visage.

« Alors parler moi de votre famille Alice, si je dois rester avec vous et votre famille, j'ai besoin de savoir un peu plus sur eux ? » Le ton utilisé ne laissa aucune place à l'argumentation.

« Eh bien Carlisle est notre père, et il est le maitre d'Edward, d'Esmé, de Rosalie et le dernier mais pas le plus petit est Emmett. » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Il était le fils d'un prêtre qui chassaient les Vampires et les autres êtres surnaturelles, et une nuit quand son père chassait un Vampire Carlisle pris part à cette chasse. » Elle fit une pause et prit une profonde respiration.

« Carlisle était le meneur de cette chasse, et le vampire se retourna contre lui et le mordit, il savait qu'il serait tué s'il a été retrouvé alors il se traîna très loin dans un endroit sûr, et endura seul pendant trois jours la douleur de la transformation, une fois qu'il fut tourné en vampire, il tenta de se tuer par tous les moyens possibles, tout en se mourant de faim et se maintenant dans les zones isolées des forêts jusqu'à sa soif soit immense, et qu'il attaque la source la plus proche de sang, qui fut un animal. Et depuis ce jour, et ce jusqu'a aujourd'hui c'est de cette façon qu'il a vécu. » Fini Alice avec fierté.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Harry pouvait facilement voir l'amour qu'avait Alice pour Carlisle.

Harry fut surpris lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant une grande maison, après avoir été envoûté par l'histoire d'Alice sur son père il n'avait plus fait attention à rien.

Il fut le premier à sortir de la voiture, et il contourna la voiture pour ouvrir galamment la portière à Alice.

« Merci, Harry. » Fit Alice en utilisant son nom pour la première fois.

Peu de temps après la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et six Vampires ont sorti, debout côte à côte pour faire face aux nouveaux intrus.

Alice salua sa famille en leur donnant à chacun une étreinte avant de se mettre à côté de son compagnon à la tête blonde, laissant Harry debout face au Clan Cullen.

« Bienvenue chez nous ... .. » Commença l'homme le plus âgé en s'avançant suffisamment pour qu'il soit à mi-chemin entre sa famille et ce nouvel inconnu…

« Harrison, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Harry. » Répondit-il, en serrant la main de l'autre homme.

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Okay les amis, je sens que ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment bien, mais je suis juste en train d'essayer de revenir dans l'ambiance de l'écriture, alors donnez-moi un certain temps pour m'échauffer. _

_Maintenant, s'il vous plaît donnez-moi vos avis, je vous remercie de me lire._

_kaza15zybo _

**Note de la traductrice (moi XD) :**

Coucou,

Voici la suite de Fatal Beauty après une longue attente de l'auteur et de ma part aussi, je l'admets, et j'en suis désolé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait ^^

Pour ma part j'essayerai de traduire la suite rapidement.

Alors à la prochaine


	5. Chapter 5

** Fatal Beauty**

**Auteur :** kaza15zybo

**Résumé :** Il avait la beauté pour attirer les humains et le pouvoir de drainer la vie, il était plus rapide, plus fort et le prédateur le plus mortel que le monde n'est jamais connut.

**Genre:** Général

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements :** Slash (Relation HOMOSEXUEL !)

**Couple:** Harry / Edward

**Rating :** T

**Disclamer :** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **kaza15zybo**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J. K. Rowling**

**Note :** Les pensées sont en _italique _et les paroles entre « … »

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

_Alice salua sa famille en leur donnant à chacun une étreinte avant de se mettre à côté de son compagnon à la tête blonde, laissant Harry debout face au Clan Cullen._

_« Bienvenue chez nous ... .. » Commença l'homme le plus âgé en s'avançant suffisamment pour qu'il soit à mi-chemin entre sa famille et ce nouvel inconnu…_

_« Harrison, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Harry. » Répondit-il, en serrant la main de l'autre homme._

…

« Eh bien bienvenue chez Cullen, Harry. Mon nom est Carlisle. » Termina Carlisle en serrant la main d'Harry, après quoi il a pris du recul par rapport au vampire à la chevelure noire.

_« Il semblait si jeunes, mais d'après ce qu'Edward lui avait dit, il était le Sire de ses vieux amis d'Italie. »_ Un léger rictus se forma sur ses lèvres, comme seule preuve de son amusement.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Carlisle Cullen, Alice m'a un peu parlé de vous et je trouve votre histoire sur comment vous avez été tourné très intrigant, et que vous ayez trouvé votre style de vie par accident l'ai encore plus. » Déclara doucement Harry.

Ses yeux errèrent sur les autres membres du Clan Cullen qui étaient tous visiblement mal à l'aise en sa présence.

« Oui, hé bien c'est un plaisir de vous rencontré aussi Harry, puis-je vous présenter le reste de ma famille. »

Carlisle rejoignit le reste de sa famille, avec Harry le suivant de près.

Carlisle s'arrêta près d'Esme, et lui prit la main avant de l'a présenté à leur nouveau visiteur.

« Harry, voici ma femme et compagne Esme. » Dit Carlisle avec un sourire sur le visage.

Esme fit un pas en direction d'Harry.

« Bienvenue dans notre maison Harry. »

« Merci Mme Cullen. » Le ton d'Harry ne fut rien d'autre que neutre.

Alice s'avança suivit d'un réticents Jasper qui lui serré la taille.

« Harry vous et moi nous nous sommes déjà rencontré, mais je voulais vous présenter mon compagnon Jasper. »

Jasper hocha la tête avec réticence vers Harry, qui était trop occupé pour en prendre compte, actuellement il était en train d'observer Jasper, plus précisément toutes ses cicatrices et morsures de vampires.

« Dites-moi Jasper quel âge avez-vous ? » Interrogea Harry sur un ton léger, mais une atmosphère lourde s'installa après qu'il est posé sa question.

« J'ai 167 ans. » Répondit-il assez rudement.

« Pourquoi le demandez-vous ? »

« Sans aucune raison Childe, juste de la curiosité d'un vieil homme, dans quel guerre avez-vous été mêlé pour recevoir ces vilaines cicatrices ? » Dit-il en levant un sourcil devant sa propre curiosité.

« J'ai été tourné pour combattre dans les Guerres du Sud. » Alice se pencha vers Jasper avec inquiétude, sachant que c'était un sujet assez difficile pour lui.

Harry leva la main, il avait entendu des histoires sur ces guerres en Amérique du Sud à l'époque, mais il avait dit à ses trois Childes de s'occuper de ces guerres stupides de nouveau-né.

Auparavant, il n'avait jamais rencontré un des survivants de ces guerres.

_« Il doit avoir été l'un des meilleurs pour réussir à survivre, avec rien d'autre que des cicatrices. »_ Pensa Harry.

Donnant un regard appréciatif à Jasper, il se tourna vers l'autre chevelure blonde et féminine de la famille Cullen, il remarqua tout de suite, que son visage était rongé par la colère.

« Et votre nom est, ma chère ? » Demanda Harry à la blonde, comme si de rien n'était.

« Rosalie » Cracha-t-elle en serrant les dents.

« Et Rosalie. » Dit gentiment Harry

« Ai-je fait quelque chose pour recevoir une telle hostilité ? »

« Qu'attendiez-vous, nous ne voulons pas de vous ici, et je suis la seule ici qui semble être assez courageuse pour vous le dire au lieu d'agir comme si tout allait bien ! » Finit-elle en criant.

Soudainement le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes s'assombrit, et les nuages semblaient se condenser ensemble, le vent se leva et fouetta les visages des immortelles qui étaient tous un affecté par se soudain changement dans le climat, sauf Harry qui continuait de regarder Rosalie avec ses yeux verts brillaient comme des pierres de jades.

« Tu oses remettre en question mon jugement, toi une petite sotte, si ta famille n'avait pas foutu le bordel et permis à une humaine de connaître notre existence, je ne serais pas ici ! » Dit-il d'un ton sec.

« Tu devrais te trouver chanceuse, l'humaine, ton frère et ta sœurs n'ont pas été tués en Italie, ainsi que le reste de ta famille, je ne suis pas ici pour être ton ami Rosalie Cullen, je suis là pour corriger une erreur que vous avez commis vous-même, et pour arrêter une vampire complètement folle qui est en train de nous exposer ! » Rugit-il.

Soudain, Harry se retourna, et couru en direction de la forêt entourant la maison des Cullen.

Edward se tourna vers sa sœur et l'a fixa d'un air dur.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de toujours exprimer ton opinion sur tout Rosalie. »

« J'ai dit ce que nous pensions tous ! » Dit-elle.

« Tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis, et il est là pour nous aider à faire face à Victoria. »

« Que veux-tu dire Edward, faire face à Victoria ? » Demanda soudainement Carlisle qui commençait à comprendre pleinement la situation.

Esme, Jasper et Emmett été également en train d'observer Edward avec perplexité.

« Victoria est après Bella, il est venu en renfort, parce qu'il pense que cela pourrait devenir mauvais. » Dit-il en regardant au loin vers l'endroit où Harry s'était enfuit.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Salut les gars, _

_Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai reçu que 8 commentaire et ils étaient tous positifs et j'en suis heureux pour l'instant ^ _ ^_

_Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des coms, si ce n'était pas pour vous je n'aurais pas continué d'écrire cette histoire. _

_La plupart d'entre vous ont trouvé ce chapitre bien, j'ai eux beaucoup de visiteurs, et mes stat sont hauts, mais je n'ai reçu que 8 commentaires j'ai besoin d'un peu plus d'encouragement les amis, même s'il ne s'agit que de petites recommandations sur mon écriture, ou bien deux mots simples comme « bon chapitre », j'apprécierait beaucoup._

_OK les gars, je suis en train d'avoir une mini-crise, je panique parce que je n'arrive pas à écrire comme avant. _

_Donc, je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est bon ou pas. _

_S'il vous plaît donnez-moi vos avis, parce que je suis sérieusement en train de me demander si ce n'est pas une cause perdue. : ( _

_kaza15zybo_

**Note de la traductrice (moi XD) :**

Salut tout le monde,

Voici un nouveau chapitre de traduit j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'espère avoir le temps de traduire la suite bientôt

A bientôt

Cephira


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre****:** Fatal Beauty

**Auteur****:** kaza15zybo

**Résumé****:** Il avait la beauté pour attirer les humains et le pouvoir de drainer la vie, il était plus rapide, plus fort et le prédateur le plus mortel que le monde n'est jamais connut.

**Genre:** Général

**Fanfic:** Harry Potter / Twilight

**Avertissements****:** Slash (Relation HOMOSEXUEL !)

**Couple:** Harry / Edward

**Rating****:** T

**Disclamer****:** Ceci n'est pas ma fanfic, il s'agit de celle de **kaza15zybo**, je la traduis juste en français, les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stephenie****Meyer**, et ceux de Harry Potter à **J.****K.****Rowling**

**Note :** Les pensées sont en _italique_et les paroles entre « … »

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

_« Tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis, et il est là pour nous aider à faire face à Victoria. »_

_« Que veux-tu dire Edward, faire face à Victoria ? » Demanda soudainement Carlisle qui commençait à comprendre pleinement la situation. _

_Esme, Jasper et Emmett étaient également en train d'observer Edward avec perplexité._

_« Victoria est après Bella, il est venu en renfort, parce qu'il pense que cela pourrait devenir mauvais. » Dit-il en regardant au loin vers l'endroit où Harry s'était enfuit._

…

Harry continuait à courir à travers les épais buissons de la forêt, les arbres étaient partout à sa droite et à sa gauche, mais tout lui était flou à cause de la vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait.

_« Quelle intolérable petite chienne, elle a osé me parler comme ça alors que jamais dans toute ma vie on ne s'est adressé à moi ainsi. Je devrais revenir et lui déchirer la gorge pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait dire alors. »_

Harry continua sa diatribe tout imaginant toutes les choses qu'il ferait à la Vampire à la chevelure blonde, autrement connus sous le nom de Rosalie, et avant qu'il ne se soit rendu compte la forêt environnante était devenue mortellement silencieuse, à l'exception du bruit de ses pas rapides.

Harry ralenti son rythme à celui de la marche d'un homme, tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il ressentait soudainement un sentiment d'appréhension.

_**« Danger... **__**Child »**_ Souffla la légère brise à l'oreille d'Harry.

La tête d'Harry bougea brusquement sur le côté tout essayant d'attraper d'autre chuchotement du vent, mais il n'entendit rien.

Il continua à marcher tout en avancement avec prudence vers ce qui était censé représenter un danger pour lui.

_**« Loups... **__**ils... **__**chassent. »**_ Harry gela, le pied encore en l'air pour le prochain pas qu'il allait faire.

« Qu'entendez-vous par les loups chassent ? » Se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Harry fut surpris quand le vent se leva et semblait lui crier: _**«**__**Ils... **__**Te **__**Chassent... **__**TOI **__**! »**_

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu'Harry obtenu, avant d'entendre plusieurs successions de pattes toucher rapidement le sol, à vitesse égale à celle d'un Vampires, avec un grondement féroce.

Harry se retourna en direction des grognements, et les grondements se rapprochaient, tout à coup la vitesse des pattes martelant le sol ralenti, il pouvait sentir leurs yeux le regarder, prêt à tout mouvement, il leurs tourna le dos, et continua à marcher tout on étant temps conscient des bêtes qui le suivait.

Soudainement, un rugissement guttural sorti des buissons en même temps qu'un loup gris, de la taille d'un cheval, surgissant la bouche grande ouverte, prêt à le déchirer et le mutiler.

Rapidement Harry se tourna vers la créature alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin de l'espace qu'il y avait entre les haies et lui, avec un froncement de sourcil Harry sauta sur la créature, se tordant dans l'air dans sa manœuvre au-dessus du loup avant sur la créature, tout en saisissant son cou et de le retourner pour l'envoyer boulet vers le sol.

L'impact du loup frappant le sol fit trembler la terre environnante et souleva un nuage de poussière, Harry atterri mais resta en état d'alerte par rapport aux loups qui l'entouraient encore, et il attendit leurs prochain mouvements, heureusement pour Harry, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisque trois autres loups émergèrent lentement et à avancèrent, mais c'était calculé car ils commencèrent à encerclé Harry.

« Je vous avertis maintenant les chiots, je ne voudrais pas continuer avec cette agression. »

Harry vu le léger arrêt du loup à poil roux du milieu, ses yeux était pleins d'intelligence et semblaient étudier le visage d'Harry, recherchant quelque chose qu'il ne semblait pas en mesure de trouver.

« Êtes-vous humain ? » Demanda Harry, alors que les souvenirs lui revenait dans son esprit, toute à propos des autres créatures qu'il avait déjà rencontré en un millier d'années, en plus il savait avec certitude que ces créatures n'étaient pas des enfants de la lune.

Le loup roux était maintenant flanqué de deux loup de chaque côté, à sa gauche le loup était plus près que l'autre, et il était plus petit que l'autre loup là-bas avec sa fourrure de couleur sable.

L'autre loup était gris et mince, mais il était juste peu plus grand que le loup aux poils de couleur sable.

Le loup roux fit jute une simple hochement de sa grosse tête pour répondre à la question d'Harry.

Harry revint vers le loup inconscient qui gisait dans un cratère d'aux moins trente centimètres de profondeur, et le ramasser par la peau du cou avant de se tourner vers les autres loups.

« Est-ce un amis à vous ? » Une fois de plus un hochement lui répondu.

« Eh bien, prenez votre ami et ne me déranger pas à nouveau, et considérez-vous chanceux que je ne l'ai pas tué, cela aurait été si facile de le faire. » Termina-t-il avec un léger sourire narquois sur le visage.

Une fois cela dit, il jeta sur le loup à la terre, aux pieds de sa meute, celui-ci lâcha un grognement à cause de la dureté utilisé à son encontre.

Le loup au milieu avança d'un pas avec prudence, ses yeux constamment fixé sur la mystérieuse créature en face de lui, lentement, il continua d'avancer vers son compagnon de meute, et l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'emmenés en toute sécurité.

Harry regarda la manœuvre avec un regard amusé sur le visage.

_« Les Shifters sont des choses drôles et étonnantes. »_

Les deux loups convergèrent vers leur camarade évanouit quand il fut de retour avec eux grâce à celui du milieu, bien que le loup roux continuait à regarder l'étrange créature qui se tenait à trois mètre de lui, mais tout de même loin de lui.

Soudainement, il y eut un coup de tonnerre et la lumière de la foudre qui frappa le sol juste au milieu entre le loup et Harry, les loups se cabrèrent avant de lever leurs yeux choqués vers le ciel, avant d'entendre un rire magnifique sortir de l'individu.

Harry laissa s'échapper un grand rire amusé.

« N'oubliez pas notre accord, Loup. » Dit-il, avant de se retourner lentement et marcha plus profondément dans la forêt, l'écho de son rire onctueux parvenait encore aux loups.

Jacob couru vite derrière un buisson, d'où il émergea tout de suite après avec une paire de shorts sur lui, et de retourner à l'endroit où la lutte venait de se produire, il y vu Leah et Seth et s'avança progressivement vers eux.

Actuellement, ils étaient debout près de la forme de Paul, qui était encore dans sa forme de loup.

« Qu'est-ce qu'était tous cela Jacob ? » Dit Léa avec une voix d'où perçaient la colère et l'inquiétude.

« Je ne sais pas Leah, tout ce que je sais, c'est la façon dont ce _**Vampire**_ a battu Paul, on aurait dit que c'était assez facile et sans effort, et je ne suis pas prêt à risquer ta vie et celle de Seth en continuant l'attaque. » Expliqua-t-il plus pour lui-même.

« En plus tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de curieux sur ce soi-disant _**Vampire**_, ses yeux étaient verts, pas rouge ou même d'or comme les Cullen, alors nous ne somme même pas sûr que cette chose soit un vampire, avec tout ce que nous savons il pourrait très bien être une autre type de créature. » Termina-t-il, sa voix maintenant plus concernés.

Seth se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Écoutes Jacob, Leah, il sait de quoi il parle, il pense surement que cette chose était beaucoup trop forte pour que nous nous en occupions tous seuls, tu dois tout de même admettre que le mouvement que cette chose à fait dans l'air pour mette à terre Paul était très cool. » Termina-t-il avec un sourire maladroit sur le visage.

Leah lui frappé le bras.

« Tais-toi Seth, rien de tout cela n'est cool, quelle que soit cette chose elle peut facilement battre l'un d'entre nous, et puis vous avez remarqué la foudre ! » Son ton était devenu de plus en plus aigus à chaque mot.

Le front de Jacobs se plissa en repensant à sa précédente discussion.

« Peut-être que c'est son pouvoir, je me souviens que Bella m'a expliqué que certains vampires ont des pouvoirs spéciaux, alors peut-être que cette chose a des pouvoirs aussi et celui-ci est le sien ! » Conclut-il, comme si cela allait de sens.

« Okay, ça explique peut-être ça, mais notre principale préoccupation à l'heure actuelle est peut-être de déterminer qu'est-ce que cette chose est. » Dit Léa tout en caressant la fourrure de Paul.

« Très bien, venez nous avons besoin de rentrer, et de rapporter ça à Sam, ainsi que de faire examiner Paul. » Dit Jacob en transportant soigneusement Paul avec l'aide de Seth, et ils partirent vers la Réserve.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bon les gars voila donc le chapitre cinq, c'est aussi ma première scène de combat alors j'espère que je l'ai bien écrite, en plus j'ai également introduit deux loups, et la Réserve.

Alors s'il vous plaît review, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT :)

Je suis de retour une fois de plus, ici c'est le chapitre cinq, j'espère qu'il est bien, je l'écrit tout en écoutant de la musique de la télé, je ne savais plus où aller, alors mon esprit a donné ça, ce chapitres que je fais aujourd'hui, est assez court, mais j'espère faire mieux dans mes prochains écrit.

Tous les commentaires et avis sont bons à prendre :).

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'on donné leur avis, il y a un peu de commentaire particulier et il m'on donné de bons conseils et encouragements, donc un grand merci à eux. (Vous savez qui vous êtes ) )

kaza15zybo

**Note de la traductrice (moi XD) :**

Coucou ^^

Voici un autre chapitre de traduit !

J'espère qu'il vous a plus

Sinon je suis vraiment désoler de mon manque de publication, mais rassurer vous je ne compte pas abandonner la traduction de cette fic, ni aucun autre projet d'ailleurs.

J'ai pour habitude de toujours finir ce que j'ai commencé et même si ça me prend du temps je compte bien finir la traduction de cette fanfic, et tous mes autres projets.

Les raisons de mon énorme retard dans toute mes traductions et fic d'ailleurs, c'est à cause de la mort subite d'une de mes proches et j'avais pas trop le moral, après il y a eu le départ précipité de mes parents (un problème urgent à réglé dont je connais pas les détails), et ils m'ont laisser à charge de leur commerce, c'est-à-dire beaucoup beaucoup de travail avec des horaires infernales (ToT) 7 jours sur 7, de 7h à 21h non stop, puis mon déménagement.

En somme j'ai étais très très occupé ses derniers mois, et encore désoler.

Au niveau de la fic, moi j'ai particulièrement aimé le moment où Harry envoie boulé Paul à terre, ainsi que le coup de la foudre.

Harry leur montre ainsi sa supériorité, et qu'il est différent des autres vampires, aussi qu'il ne faut pas le prendre à la légère surtout quand il est irrité.

Le coup avec le vent j'ai pas trop compris, Harry serait-il capable de comprendre les éléments ou la nature ?

Et de les utiliser ?

Enfin on comprendra cela peut-être dans les prochains chapitres.

Maintenant on a plus qu'à attendre quand kaza15zybo publiera un nouveau chapitre (*v*)

PS : kasa15zybo a créé un nouveau compte et à donc changer de pseudo, le nouveau pseudo est **Kyle-ZZ**

Bye

Cephira


End file.
